It Doesn't Matter
by Hahli Nuva
Summary: It's Sam's birthday again, and this time Chris is determined to show her how he really feels. With a self-written song and a nervous heart, Will she find out? Or will a rotten Boyfriend get in the way?


It Doesn't Matter

Chris sat on the floor with his guitar. It was Sam's birthday, and he hadn't even thought about what he would do for her… This wasn't easy knowing how she was going out with the hottest guy in school, Adam Rowley. The guy treated her like trash, but she didn't care… She loved him, but he didn't love her, he only cared about her body….. Chris hugged himself and told himself that if he pulled this off, maybe he could get the message across…. That he loved her. Ever since that first day in Kindergarten, The two had been best friends. Of course, after hearing that Adam bought Sam a golden ring, Chris was even sadder. But he could not let that get to him…. He sat and thought for a good 60 minutes before coming up with something. "Hmmmm….. OH! I've got it!"

The blue haired boy ran straight to Danny's house, guitar in hand. After being invited inside, He told Danny his idea. "Well, it's my only chance." He said. Danny knew about Chris's crush on his "Sister" when they first met. "Dude, if you're going to do a song, then let ME play guitar, because YOU have to sing." Chris pondered that for a moment, but agreed. The song was easy to come up with, because Chris knew everything about Sam…

The two enlisted Ralph and Cathy as Drums and Bass, and set up in his garage to perform. "Ready?" The skater asked the nervous boy. "U-Uh… Yeah. Let's go."

After a small guitar intro, Chris started to sing...

After he finished, Sam called to ask him when he was coming to her party. "I'll be there." He promised. After putting the instruments on Danny's Dad's car, they set off for the event. When they arrived, they got permission to perform from Sam's mom, who thought it was a wonderful idea. "CHRIS!" Sam Ran over to hug her Brother. "Hey Loser!" Adam sneered. He put his arms around Sam. Chris ignored him and walked on. After beating Danny at arm wrestling, eating Marshmallows with Cathy, and helping the others set up their instruments, it was time.

After walking up on stage, Chris took the microphone. "This is to my greatest and best friend in the entire universe…" Adam scoffed, and held Sam closer… After a guitar part, he began….

**Well I don't show off, don't criticize  
I'm just living' by my own feelings  
And I won't give in, won't compromise  
'Cause I just only have a steadfast heart of gold**

**I don't know why, I can't leave though it might be tough  
But I ain't out of control, just living' by my word  
Don't ask me why, I don't need a reason  
I've got my way, my own way  
**Sam stared at her best friend…. "Wow….. H-He hit it right on the head…  
**It doesn't matter now what happens I will never give up the fight  
Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight  
It doesn't matter who is wrong or who is right**

****

Well I don't look back, I don't need to  
Time won't wait and I got so much to do

**Where do I stop, now it's all a blur and so unclear  
Well I don't know but I can't be wrong  
**Chris stared deep into Sam's eyes as he sang, making it clear that this was for her….**  
It doesn't matter now what happens I will never give up the fight  
Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight  
Place all your bets on what you think is right**

**It doesn't matter now what happens I will never give up the fight  
Long as the voice inside drives me to run and fight  
It doesn't matter who is wrong or who is right!**

Chris finished with a bang and the whole Audience cheered. Sam pulled herself away from Adam and ran over to Chris. Chris saw her running to him, and for some reason, he ran. He ran away from the house, from the band, and away from Sam…. His lungs pumped as he ran full speed to his house. When he arrived, he ran to the backyard, hiding in the shed. Sam rang the doorbell over and over, but was met with silence… Sighing, she went around to the back gate and seamlessly flipped over it. She walked over and opened the Shed door, finding Chris sitting on the floor, sad. "Chris....." The boy backed away. Ashamed. "W-Why did you?" "It was stupid, I know....." Sam kneeled down and lifted his head with her hand. Looking into his eyes, she sang. "Well I don't show off, don't criticize  
I'm just living' by my own feelings  
And I won't give in, won't compromise  
'Cause I just only have a steadfast heart of gold

I don't know why, I can't leave though it might be tough  
But I ain't out of control, just living' by my word  
Don't ask me why, I don't need a reason  
I've got my way, my own way..."

Chris stared back at her, his blue eyes getting lost in her golden ones. "Sam.... I-I" The brunette silenced him. "Chris.... You mean so much to me.... I can't even begin to explain it..." They looked at each other, and leaned in..... "SAM! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!!?" Adam Rowley stood in the doorway, shocked. "You let go of him right now and come with me! If not, it's OVER!" Sam stood there for a second, looking at him. "You know what, Adam? It Doesn't Matter..." Adam looked at her, flabbergasted.

"You-You LOSER B****!!" Chris got up at his remark and charged at Adam. The two rolled around on the ground, punching each other senseless. Chris and Adam got up and stared at each other. "You EVER call her that again, I WILL KILL YOU!" Adam had a scared look on his face. "D-Dude! What the hell s WRONG with you? She's just a girl!" Chris snapped and knocked him flat on his butt with a well-aimed kick. "She's more than that. She's my friend, and you were an idiot for treating her that way."

Adam got up and left, without a word. Chris turned and looked at Sam. She said nothing and ran to him, crying into his chest. "I-I can't believe... You knew, didn't you?" She looked up at him for his answer. He nodded. "I just... had to see you smile.... I had to let you see it for yourself..." She calmed down, and the two went inside. They sat on the couch, holding each other.

"I Love you...." She finally said it. Chris had a shocked look on his face, and he looked at the Leader. "I-I love you too..." They slowly leaned in, and 12 years of pent-up feelings were unleashed. The "Siblings" kissed with hot passion, and were captured in a moment of pure bliss.... a few days later, they met Adam at school. He saw Sam and Chris together and screamed, pushing a girl and making her drop her books.

From that day on, It Didn't Matter to Sam what he would get her for her birthday, because she had him, the ultimate Birthday present....


End file.
